A Frozen maid
by Kra pai
Summary: When Emily Hatchet decides to apply for a maid's position at Arendale castle. things get a bit ...sexy. Lesbian story. OC X OC. Elsanna X OC. incest. no men in sex


_**Authors note: this is my first fanfiction. constructive criticism welcome**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not claim to own frozen's setting or characters**_

* * *

With her bones still thawing out from the coldest summer to date in arendale, Emily Hatchet could finally get her maid interview at the castle. That is of course why she is in the city in the first place but then she got caught in a quite chilling coronation. Emily was a young 18 year old brunette wearing a generous crop top and tight denim shorts. her hair hung over her left eye which was assumed to be the same colour as the other which was baby blue. her lovely cup size was B.

the palace gates were nowhere to be found, so Emily just went straight onto the royal grounds. The tesion and fear she was feeling a few moments ago sloly melted away and was replaced with a pool of confidence. Emily just hoped that it did not freeze in the presence of the ice cold queen Elsa.

As Emily aproached the front door a maid came out to greet her.  
"Ah you must be miss Hatchet, here for the interview," the maid called out to me.  
"That right," replied Emily.  
"Well done, you've got the job," Emily was baffled.  
"B...b..but i haven't had the interview yet." Emily said half dazed. Then it clicked, she got the job because no-one else had applied, and those who had withdrew their applications in fear of their life. The maid, noticing the moment of realisation on her face just nodded.  
"Now if you will please follow me miss Hatchet, I will take you to your room and give you the missing details of the job," all Emily could do is follow.

The floor was wooden covered in red carpets and the corridoors never seemed to stop. the maid, who on her way said her name was Jessica, had fiery red hair and sparkling jade green eyes. Emile guessed that the maids cup size was a D at stopped infront of a door next to the door with snow flake patterns on.  
"This is your room, in it you will find your outfit and a daily time table to follow to the letter," and with that she excused herself. true to her word every thing was there, the outfits were hanging in the wardrobe and the time table was on the wall.

5:00 breakfast 7:00 wake the queen 7:15 dress the queen 7:45 bring breakfast to the queen 8:30 attend to queens needs 12:00 bring queen lunch 13:00 eat own lunch 13:15 attend to queens needs 19:00 bring queen supper 19:30 attend to queens needs 22:00 eat own supper 00:00 sleep

"Well I didn't sign up to be a maid for free cash, but i think i might be the queens personal slav.. er maid, yeah maid," Emily the sun started to set,tap...tap...tap. some one was at the door.  
"it's open,"she called. the door opened and Jessica popped in but this time she was in casual clothes and her face was almost as red as her hair "E..earlier i noticed that you were looking at chest quite abit, so i thought you might want to touch them," spoke Jessica nervously. Emily nodded. her hand reach out. the feeling on impact was amazing. so soft. Jessica moaned suddenly. without warning Jessica locked lips with her new lover. tongues sliding between the girls mouths. the kiss lasted the best part of a minute till the maid broke it to breathe.  
"So you like this, you bad girl," Jessica, going redder every second, did not respond, " now, lets remove this top of yours to get a better view."

the shirt,which Jessica had obviously carefully been choosing out was now lying on the floor, revealed a pink bra and beautifully pale skin.  
"They are beautiful," Emily chuckled at the maids embarresment. she uncuppled the pink obsticle to reveal near perfect nipples. Emily restarted the kiss from earlier, this time with more force than the first time on her part. her right hand was caressing the corrisponding breast. the maid slid her hand under her partners shirt, broke the kiss long enough to lift of the remaining shirt and continued again.

Emily's bra was as blue as her eye. Jessica lifted her hand to brush the hair out of the brunette's eye. it revealed a stunning golden iris in the eye. the more Jessica looked at the eye the more turned on she got.  
" Ah, it seems you've noticed the eye. it boost the emotion that i'm feeling in the person looking into it. the effect last for the next hour or so," Emily said slyly. she walked over to her bag and pulled out an eye patch to cover the gold and kept a different item behind her back,hidden from the redhead's view.

"now, lets continue," Emily said whilst pulling the object from her back. it was a long black,cool stone. she put it on the bedside table. whilst this was going on Jessica removed the remaining of her clothes while also thinking about what the stone was for. the maid layed on her back with her legs spread out so that the brunette could get at the wet untainted folds between the legs. Emily went to inspect the holy garden. Jessica's lower hair was no-where to be seen.

Emily's fingers drew circles around the pussy, just enough to make Jessica moan a little. the folds were drenched with pusssy juices.  
" Oh, FFUCK," Jessica screamed. With that Emily decides to try the juices through taste. following on from this action, the brunette inserted her middle finger inside the folds. the action got a very pleasent reaction from the experianced maid. at this point Emily reached over to the table and grabbed the stone that was placed there not to long ago. first she made trails aroun the maid's folds, this time with the stone, and got a more vigarous reaction than just with the fingers.  
"SSHHIT," howled Jessica. Emily took rhis opper tunity to pluge the stone into the pussy.

"A..A..AHHH," with that, a different type of juice came gushing out of Jessica's pussy. again Emily tasted it.

"that-was-the best-sex-i have-ever-had," Jessica wheezed,"now i-should-return the-favour."  
"Now,now you are a bit too tired to do that tonight. another night maybe." Emily said softly. that night they both fell fast asleep, together."

* * *

 _ **Authors note: like i said critisism welcome. Elsa and Anna to come in potential future Chapter.**_

 ** _please like and review_**


End file.
